Abnégation
by OurRoads
Summary: Et comment pouvoir accepter son sacrifice alors que personne, jamais, ne s'était sacrifié pour sauver Derek ?


Abnégation

_« _**_L'amour, c'est l'absolu, c'est l'infini ; la vie, c'est le relatif et le limité. De là _**

**_tous les secrets et profonds déchirements de l'homme quand l'amour s'introduit _**

**_dans la vie. Elle n'est pas assez grande pour le contenir._**_»__-Victor Hugo_

L'eau coulait sur ses muscles endoloris et Grace tentait de vider complètement son esprit de tous ces éléments qui s'enchaînaient depuis des semaines sans que personne ne trouve une solution. Mais depuis quelques jours une idée faisait son bout de chemin dans son cerveau et elle n'allait pas plaire. Alex refuserait, aucun doute. Cependant, Grace restait avant tout une Protectrice et elle allait devoir se résoudre à expliquer son futur plan à Alex. L'heure n'était plus à l'hésitation, Grace allait mettre fin à ce borde le plus vite possible. Respirant un grand coup, la jeune femme coupa l'eau avant de s'emparer de sa serviette pour s'enrouler dedans. À cause de la chaleur de l'eau, de la buée s'était formé sur le miroir et une fois sortie de la douche, Grace l'essuya avant d'observer son reflet. Elle était fatiguée, des cernes bleues commençaient à se laisser voir sous ses yeux, mais elle ne ferait rien pour les cacher. Elle n'avait pas à cacher sa fatigue, tout le monde se trouvait dans le même état avec ces menaces qui pendaient de tous les côtés. Ce n'était pas une vie de devoir lutter sans cesse dans l'espoir de protéger toutes les personnes qui les entouraient. Grace était fatiguée mais elle n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot, elle se battrait jusqu'à qu'elle ne puisse plus. Simplement, elle ne savait pas quand cette dernière bataille aurait lieu ou comment elle se terminera. Qui se déciderait à frapper le premier ?

Grace devait se convaincre qu'elle prenait la meilleure décision en suivant son plan. Elle avait passé des heures, des nuits et des journées à tenter d'établir un plan, seule ou en groupe mais rien ne semblait tenir la route. Sauf cette dernière qui avait germé dans son esprit. Après un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, Grace fut convaincue qu'elle venait de prendre la meilleure décision possible. Il le fallait après tout. Ses envies venaient toujours après son devoir, protéger.

_Quelques heures plus tard._

« Alex ? Tu es rentré ?

-Je suis dans le salon. »

Grace retira ses chaussures avant de rejoindre son cousin, assis à même le sol, une masse de feuilles à ses pieds, l'entourant. Déterminé, il cherchait lui aussi sans relâche un plan pour pouvoir attaquer. Leur salon s'était transformé en tempête de feuilles, enchevêtrées les unes sur les unes tant il y en avait, un peu partout, sur les chaises,sur la table, le canapé, la télévision, la table basse, l'étagère, pas un seul centimètre carré du salon n'avait été épargné et cela s'étendait aussi à leurs chambres. La chambre de Grace avait été transformé en carte géante, en trois dimensions. Digne d'une œuvre d'art.

« C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te demander où tu étais partie, tu ne crois pas ?

-Faire du repérage, _répondit-elle en s'avançant en centre de la pièce_.

Intrigué, Alex releva la tête. Protecteur lui aussi, il venait de sentir quelque chose, quelque chose de noir. Déterminée à faire entendre son plan à son cousin, elle s'abaissa à sa hauteur pour poser sa main sur son avant-bras.

-J'ai trouvé la solution, Alex. »

Un coup. Deux coups, puis trois. Silence. Et encore un, deux et trois. Les deux hommes derrière la porte laissèrent passer quelques secondes, le temps pour Derek d'écouter ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans l'appartement pour que personne ne réponde, surtout à cette heure. Perdant patience, il se remit à taper contre la porte.

« Grace ? Appela Stiles de derrière la porte. »

Sans attendre de réponse, le premier loup-garou enfonça la porte d'un coup d'épaule. Il n'entendait qu'un seul cœur battre dans l'appartement et ils auraient dû être au moins deux. Ce fut à cet instant précis que Derek compris que quelque chose se déroulait, et que cela ne devait pas être la meilleure nouvelle. Hors de cet appartement, quelqu'un avait enfin pris une décision. Il n'allait pas être déçu du voyage. Il pénétra dans l'appartement, Scott et Stiles sur ses talons.

« Qui va remettre la porte en place, sérieusement Derek ? »

Le loup-garou ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se concentra sur son ouïe, peut-être qu'on leur tendait un piège ? Mais le cœur qu'il entendait toujours battre manquait quelques battements, comme si la personne était blessé. Alors les trois hommes traversèrent le couloir avant d'entrer dans le branle-bas de combat qu'était le salon. Les feuilles avaient volé à n'en pas douter, car elles se rassemblaient dans un coin, comme si un courant d'air était passé. Scott bouscula brusquement Derek pour lui passer devant quand il vit Alex, allongé au sol.

« Bordel. »

Ses mains tremblaient, son corps semblait complètement rigide. Les muscles de son visage étaient contractés, comme s'il tentait de retenir quelque chose, en lui. Il se retenait d'exprimer la douleur. Une douleur lancinante qui traversait chaque vaisseau sanguin, un par un, pour les immobiliser, l'empêcher de bouger et d'effectuer quelconque mouvement. C'était délibéré comme geste. Derek rejoignit Scott près du corps pour poser un genou à terre et observer Alex. Ses sens ne lui renvoyaient rien d'autres que de la colère, de la détermination et l'odeur de Grace. L'odeur de Grace. Comment le corps d'Alex pouvait se retrouver imbibé de son odeur ? La seule possibilité était que...

« C'est Grace.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Derek ? Elle n'est pas là.

Stiles continuait à parler dans le vide, Scott concentré sur la remarque de Derek se pencha en avant pour lui aussi sentir.

-Pourquoi aurait-elle paralysé son propre cousin ?

-Tu le crois ? Demanda Stiles.

-Néméton. »

Stiles arrêta son flot de paroles pour fixer le cousin de la jeune femme. Un seul mot venait de franchir ses lèvres et les trois hommes connaissaient bien la signification de ce dernier. Si Derek n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de sa localisation et de sa vraie signification, les deux autres, eux, comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Stiles se raccrocha au bord du canapé le plus près, pour ne pas s'écrouler. Scott saisit la main droite d'Alex pour tenter de lui retirer un peu de sa douleur mais il se heurta à un mur. Alex se barricadait pour supporter la douleur.

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

-Tu voudrais bien réfléchir une seconde, Derek. Juste une petite seconde ! »

Elle s'était rendue. Grace avait rendu les armes pour partir affronter la menace seule. Et non pour l'affronter comme le pensait Derek, elle était partie se sacrifier. Elle avait réussi à se convaincre, sans l'aide de personne que la meilleure solution était de donner sa personne pour sauver la sienne. Une vie contre celles des autres. Soudainement, la main gauche d'Alex s'abattit sur le bras du loup-garou avant de le saisir fermement, à la limite de le lui briser sous la pression et la force de sa poigne. Il lutta pendant quelques secondes, pour se redresser et se mettre à la hauteur de l'ancien Alpha mais il échoua à trois reprises avant de se relaisser tomber à terre.

« Trouve... Trouve-la. »

Des flashs arrivèrent jusqu'à Derek. Grace en train de quitter l'appartement, se retournant juste avant de claquer la porte et son regard ne trompait personne : il n'y avait que de la détermination, toute trace de doute avait disparu, elle irait jusqu'au bout. Un dernier flash lui arriva, mais il fut brouillé par une vague de douleur insoutenable. Alors Derek tenta de se dégager mais Alex le tenait tellement fermement qu'il fut contrait de supporter la douleur, comme lui. Finalement, son bras retomba, sec contre le sol, tel du verre.

« Sentiments, dit-il avant et Derek vit son poing se serrer. »

Alex n'avait plus assez de force pour combattre le sort de Grace. Elle était beaucoup plus forte que lui et il luttait contre un sort bien trop puissant pour résister plus longtemps. Il laissa la paralysie prendre le dessus sur lui. Il faisait confiance à Derek, même après tout ce temps à éviter ce qui devait bien arriver un jour : l'amour avait décidé de lui tomber dessus à nouveau. Et c'était tomber sur Grace. Grace qui n'avait jamais ouvertement abordé le sujet avec le loup-garou. Elle n'avait ressenti que du rejet à son égard, rejet de ses sentiments incontrôlables.

« Bouge Derek, ordonna Scott. »

Jamais Scott n'avait parlé sur ce ton à personne. Jamais il n'avait voulu donné d'ordre à quiconque, ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Mais à le voir attendre, genou à terre que toutes les informations fassent le tour dans son cerveau le rendait fou. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas que Grace ne reviendrait pas cette fois et que malgré son rejet, il allait mourir de chagrin s'il ne le levait pas. Il allait crever de tristesse s'il n'allait pas tenter de la sauver, de la raisonner. Parce qu'il allait perdre son âme sœur, qu'il le veuille ou non, qu'il en soit conscient ou non.

« Trouve-la, ramène-la et dis-lui. Dis-lui avant qu'il soit trop tard.

-Si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. »

Derek fut dehors avant même que Stiles puisse finir sa remarque. La porte valsa contre le mur, une nouvelle fois, malgré son état déjà piteux. Scott ne jeta aucun coup d'œil vers la porte, concentré sur Alex. Il n'allait pas tenir le coup à ce rythme.

Derek avait directement foncé dans la forêt, tête la première. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça, toutes ces émotions qui le guidaient il ne savait où. Malgré que le soleil encore visible dans le ciel, il n'avait pas hésité à se transformer pour atteindre sa pleine puissance. Il courait, courait, courait. Il détalait comme une panthère à toute allure. Il avait déployé toute son énergie dans sa course aveugle et malgré l'air froid et la fatigue, il continuait. Parce qu'il sentait la présence de Grace, quelque part, dans cette forêt. Il ne savait pas comment il allait retrouver le Néméton, il avait été jusqu'à ce jour, incapable de le faire. Le froid lui bousillait la gorge, lui brûlant la trachée à chaque nouvelle respiration, la fatigue engourdissait ses jambes, chaque muscle rendant chaque pas plus lourd et pourtant, il courait toujours à pleine vitesse. Il avait balayé plusieurs kilomètres en quelques minutes seulement mais il ne sentait aucune différence. La présence de Grace était là, mais introuvable, comme le Néméton. Derek lâcha un grognement de frustration entre deux foulées avant d'accélérer sa cadence. Ses muscles commençaient à tirer pour lui signaler qu'il ne pouvait pas aller plus vite, au risque de se blesser.

Soudainement, Derek s'arrêta. Il tournait en rond, il avait l'impression que des heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait commencé à chercher Grace. Derek comptait sur son instinct mais cette peur de ne pas arriver à temps commençait à le gagner, lentement réduisant ses capacités. Son loup rampait sous sa peau, remontant à la surface n'attendant qu'à être libéré pour prendre les commandes et trouver sa moitié. Accepter que Grace était sa moitié fut comme un long coup dans sa poitrine. Il allait arriver trop tard. S'il continuait, il n'arriverait jamais à temps et il perdrait encore. S'il laissait son loup prendre le contrôle absolu sur lui, il ne serait plus humain. Le loup-garou concentra tous ses sens sur une seule chose : la présence de Grace. Chaque odeur, son, mouvement lui parvînt plus brusquement jusqu'à lui jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait enfin. Un unique battement de cœur. Il venait de percevoir le cœur de Grace. Alors Derek laissa son loup prendre le dessus, il abandonna sa partie humaine sans aucun remord alors qu'il repartait, tête baissée droit dans le noir de la forêt profonde.

Il allait arriver trop tard.

« Grace ? »

Cela résonnait comme une question dans cette forêt sans fin. Mais Derek n'abandonnait pas. Il n'abandonnerait plus à présent. Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait la retrouver. Il doutait de pouvoir y survivre s'il ne la retrouvait pas.

« Grace ! »

Il hurlait. Le loup, comme l'humain, ils hurlaient chacun. Car ils n'avaient pas réussi à capter de nouveau l'essence de Grace. Comme si cette dernière s'était volatilisée. Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce-pas. Personne ne pouvait disparaître si soudainement, sans laisser de traces ? Et alors qu'il filait toujours comme une comète, des traces noires se distinguèrent des arbres. Des hommes. Leurs ennemis. Le loup-garou ne prit pas la peine de ralentir et fonça directement sur eux, renvoyant au passage son loup sous sa façade humaine pour reprendre le contrôle de lui.

« Où est-elle ? Si vous avez posé vos... »

C'est alors qu'il le vit. Le néméton. Derek venait de trouver le néméton. L'endroit qu'il y a quelques années sa mère avait effacé de sa mémoire. Il avait réussi à le retrouver, grâce son instinct, son envie de retrouver Grace. Il finit par ralentir sa foulée avant de s'arrêter, quelques mètres devant les hommes. Son arrêt brutal après une si longue course fit frémir ses jambes mais il refusait d'écouter les signaux de son corps qui le guidait vers la douleur. S'il devait se battre pour récupérer Grace, il le ferait, même jusqu'à en mourir. Il ne se défilerait plus à présence. Il avait trop passé son temps à vouloir construire des murs pour le protéger du monde extérieur. Mais le loup-garou avait beau tenté de s'immuniser, il était comme tous les autres : faibles devant l'amour. Et encore plus devant le seul qui pourrait le tuer, le réduire à néant, en cendres ou en poussières. Oui, après tout, Derek était aussi un homme face à l'amour et il était aussi vulnérable que quiconque face à ses émotions. Il respira l'air à fond.

Il ne sentait pas la présence de Grace, cet aura qu'elle dégageait en permanence naturellement. Derek ne sentait plus sa présence. Comme si elle s'était envolée, effacée. Ce n'était pas possible. Comme pendant sa course dans la forêt, il avait ressenti la même sensation, comme si sa présence s'effaçait peu à peu.

« Où est-elle ? Demanda-t-il une dernière fois en s'avançant.»

Les hommes qui faisaient toujours face à Derek ne prirent pas la peine de répondre, ils se contentèrent de s'effacer dans l'ombre en silence, laissant Derek seul. Lui laissant tout le loisir de trouver ce qu'il cherchait jusque là. Grace.

Son regard tomba directement sur la jeune femme, allongée et son pied qui s'était levé pour avancer retomba contre le sol, comme électrocuté. Elle se trouvait en face de lui mais il ne sentait rien. Aucune vibration, aucun battement, aucune chaleur.

Pendant si longtemps, il avait battit tellement de barrières, de murs à franchir pour savoir si oui ou non on avait réussi à le toucher que son corps, son cerveau, chaque nerf resta de marbre, incapable de réagir correctement. Certes, pendant toutes ces années il avait ressentit des choses, mais toujours si bien refoulées, dissimulées, impossible d'apercevoir la moindre trace d'émotion sous ce roc quand il subissait des coups. Mais une larme dévala sa peau avant même que son cerveau fasse le lien entre le corps inerte de Grace au sol et l'absence de battements de cœur. Il avait échoué. Il avait échoué. Coup de poignard dans le cœur, la lame s'enfonça si profondément que Derek douta pendant une seconde qu'il puisse battre de nouveau. Son cerveau se glaça, ne voulant plus réfléchir. Il ne voulait plus faire de liens entre chaque sens pour comprendre, il voulait arrêter de penser, de bouger, de respirer, de ressentir. Il voulait se refermer sur lui-même, comme un coquillage pour se fermer au monde. Pour se fermer à Grace. Cette dernière était allongée, au centre de la souche de l'immense arbre. Son cœur ne battait plus, le sang ne circulait plus dans ses veines, elle ne respirait plus, sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus au rythme de sa respiration. La vie avait quitté son corps. Et les barrières de Derek explosèrent. Il avait passé tant de temps à les bâtir pour s'éviter des nouveaux moments comme ceux-là. Qu'était-il censé faire, avec son corps à quelques mètres ?

Alors qu'il était toujours fébrile sur ses pieds, il ne vit pas Scott arriver en courant, la jeep de Stiles sur ses talons avec à l'intérieur, Stiles, Isaac et Alex. Il n'entendit pas le hurlement de douleur de son cousin avant même qu'il sorte de la jeep du seul humain, tenu par Isaac. Il ne se rendit pas compte des deux loups-garous qui tentaient de maîtriser le protecteur encore faible. Il venait de perdre sa chair. Soudainement, Derek se décida enfin à avancer vers Grace, du moins son corps sans vie. Le loup-garou réussit à marcher jusqu'à elle, montant sur la souche, avant de s'écrouler à ses côtés, abandonné par toutes ses forces. Il pleurait clairement maintenant, chaque larme dévalait son visage, déformé par la douleur. Il encercla ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme avant d'enfouir son visage strié par les larmes contre son estomac. Il voulait ressentir sa chaleur, son cœur battre, entendre ou ressentir son rire une dernière fois. Une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne finisse par partir. Une dernière fois avant de devoir la quitter. Et alors qu'il ne ressentait que la peau glacée de Grace contre son visage, il hurla à son tour. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit bordel. De débarquer dans sa vie, en faire un foutoir, tout chambouler avant de la quitter. Non ! Oh il voulait hurler plus fort encore, la secouer, la réduire en bouilli pour lui faire ce coup, elle aussi. Elle l'avait quitté aussi. Parce que cette fois, il n'avait pas su la retenir, trouver les mots, les geste, les idées pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Il se sentait tellement coupable de tout foutre en l'air en permanence dans sa vie. Derek sentit un trou béant se former dans sa poitrine et il crût que le coup allait l'achever. Il voulait que la douleur l'achève mais il fut brusquement tiré en arrière, avec force.

« Derek dis-lui, demanda Alex avec force malgré ses larmes.

-Non.

-Tu ne vois pas qu'elle refusera de partir tant que tu ne lui aura pas dit au revoir ? Laisse-la partir.

-Non. »

Alex était un protecteur plutôt pacifiste, il détestait la violence gratuite, quand chacun se laissait guider par ses émotions. Il se devait d'être en permanence maître de lui-même. Mais perdre sa cousine venait de réduire à zéro cette conviction. Alors il se pencha en avant puis saisit le col du pull de Derek avant de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Le premier coup parti sans même que les autres puissent réaliser. Le second fit réagir Isaac qui commença à avancer vers les deux hommes mais quand le troisième partit, Scott l'arrêta avec son bras. Derek ne se défendait pas, il se laissa frapper, sans aucune résistance. Il releva même le visage pour mieux prendre le coup. Quand Alex fut à bout de force, les mains tremblantes, il sembla réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire et lâcha instantanément le loup-garou.

«Elle le savait, elle l'avait senti. La seule manière de tous nous sauver était de disparaître. Mais prendre un avion et changer de continent aurait été trop dangereux. Elle aurait pu choisir de revenir un jour. Maintenant, elle ne pourrait plus jamais revenir, finit-il par lâcher avant de s'éloigner. Si tu ne veux pas la laisser partir, elle mourra en permanence, à petit feu quelque part entre ici et l'au-delà.

-Lui dire au revoir c'est accepter. Accepter sa perte. Si je lui dis au revoir, elle ne reviendra jamais. »

**Et comment pouvoir accepter son sacrifice alors que personne, jamais, ne s'était sacrifié pour sauver Derek ?**


End file.
